


The Ocean

by Blonde_Whovian



Series: One Father for a Daughter [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Eleanor - Freeform, Excitement, Freedom, Mycroft loves his daughter, Ocean, Surprises, This is a weird hybrid of ideas, Vacation, Vaguely beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blonde_Whovian/pseuds/Blonde_Whovian
Summary: Eleanor and Mycroft go on a vacation to Cornwall. Revelations ensue.





	The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This one is another short one, sorry about that. I wrote it on the way back from vacation. I'm trying to get these stories to become a little longer without filler words. Ideas?

The ocean. Rushing and clear. Something that you have to see to understand... And Eleanor loved it. Her father had taken a vacation for the summer and whisked his daughter off to a cottage in Cornwall which was immaculate. Of course, the little girl's mission as soon as they stepped inside the tiny building was to race through every room and scream in excitement. This place was new to her despite the estate being a family heirloom. Mycroft was pleased with the little screams. A holiday sounded wonderful, even if his little brother would crash it in a few days with the promise of presents and interesting things about Humpback whales. 

When the girl finished running through the entire home she went back and found her Dad. “Daddy! Did you really make a room just for me?” Mycroft had only smiled fondly and crouched down to look at his little girl. 

“I did. I hope you like it. Now I've got an even better surprise for you. I know your birthday is coming up and that you wanted to have a few friends over. So, I talked to your friends' mothers so Annie, Olivia, and Merida will be coming down to Falmouth for your birthday and will stay a night.” Mycroft hummed in delectation when Eleanor eagerly ripped forward and hugged her father in delight. “Now don't go getting a big head, so let's go for a walk on the beach. What do you think about that?” The man had already lifted up his child and spun Eleanor around as she giggled running outside with the girl giggling and kicking her legs back and forth just a little a bit. By then Eleanor was too excited to do anything but grab her bike. This bike was just like any other: bright pink seat, pink streamers, pink training wheels, but with one difference... She had detailed humpback whales painted all over the bike. Just this little item encompassed what Mycroft's daughter was and off they went to the beach. 

Now the beach was something Eleanor had only ever seen in pictures, so after riding a little bit ahead of her father, but not out of sight, she saw it. The sea. Cold. Blue-green and vast. It was perfect for the seven-year-old. She got off the little bike and walked carefully towards the ocean, past the people running, screaming, and laughing just to the point where her flip-flop covered feet were just barely being lapped by the foamy water. Her head tilted and she watched as the ocean's roaring waves crashed and slid smoothly onto the beach. This was not at all what she was expecting. The pictures she had seen were always of these ruthless waves slamming against the coast in unrelenting hatred, but this? It was like the love between unending waters and unending land, it made her love the ocean even more. 

Just from Mycroft seeing how quickly his daughter was drawn to the ocean, she was destined to work on it and with it. Eleanor could be the difference between a species demise and its flourishing. Instead of the walk, which was planned, her father took a seat by the trees and sand dunes and pulled out a book to devour bit by bit while his child discovered an entirely new world. A new world Eleanor would forever call her first love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I tried to set up some things for future works, ideas that some of the commentators have given me. What did you think about Eleanor's discovery of the ocean? Was it what you expected/wanted? Have any more concerns or ideas about another firsts for Mycroft and Eleanor? Comment below!


End file.
